There Has To Be An End
by amazinglyme424
Summary: When Camille became sick she met a friend who asked her to go take care of her father in-laws farm and her troubled daughter, Camryn. Kendall looses Joe and hides the reason why it ended. He becomes a shell of himself. Katie wants to help her brother and new best friend more than anything and knows the two were both hurting. Love could change everything. Even the worse nightmares.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_Hey,_

_ Secrets were meant to be told, promises were meant to be broken and the lying was the best part of it all. That's what I told myself. I convinced myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong. I convinced myself that I was alright. How could I not be when I built up walls around me, when I shut the world out. I left my self-unprepared for when it came crashing down around me, the walls shattering like a glass vase thrown against the floor. The lies burned around me, etching the scars into my mind. I felt myself falling apart slowly. I was becoming undone, I had finally been hurt and I couldn't handle it. So I took the only option that kept me safe from being hurt even more, leaving. Tell him I'm sorry._

_Bye, _

_Camryn _

Katie picked up the note and crumpled it up in her hands before tossing it into the waste basket by the door. She ran down the hallway and pounded her fist against the door. Getting annoyed at the door not opening, she tugged at the door knob but it wouldn't budge because the idiot on the other side of the door had locked himself in the room. She banged harder on the door, "OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed, tears pricking her eyes. People started coming out of their rooms, rushing towards her but she ignored them. He had to open the door. "Open the damn door." She cried, trying to break loose of the grip James had around her waist.

"Katie, calm down." Logan suggested, walking over to the door and knocking on it. Carlos walked up next to him and pounded his fist against the door. The knob turned and the door opened revealing a pissed Kendall.

"What!" He snapped before looking over at Katie and softening his expression. "What's wrong?" Logan and Carlos nodded towards Katie and James let go of her. She walked up the Kendall and took in a large gulp of air.

"She's gone. Camryn, my best friend left and it's all of your fault that she's not going to talk to me anymore." She spat as his face fell. Jo appeared by the stairs and everyone looked towards her, the reason for breaking Kendall and the reason for getting rid of the person who brought him back. Camille was dying from cancer and they were all drifting away. I guess there has to be an end.

**A/N: Okay so I've tried to write a couple different stories with this idea, but they didn't seem to turn out right. I haven't been able to write anything lately that I've been proud of, but I think this is the perfect introduction to the story. Please review and I promise it gets better from here.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Kendall found himself sitting by his friends Carlos and James on a plane headed to Tennessee instead of rehearsing for their concert they were supposed to perform tonight. No, instead they were heading to some butt-hole town in a state he's only ever been to, to perform at a concert. Not to call off rest of the tour and stop recording for time to "collect" himself. He thought everything was going just fine and dandy. Katie and his mom obviously didn't think so when they forgot to mention they moved with Logan and Camille to some friends place. He hadn't even seen them since Katie birthday last year and the time before that when the Jo thing happened. He didn't talk about it though, he shut everyone out. The only reason he was here now was because of his friends, the only people who really knew how much he was hurting. They tried to hide it though and help him through it. Nothing could get through that thick skull of his, even the fact that Camille was dying and Logan needed his friends. No, Kendall didn't want to come one bit.

"This is the pilot speaking. We are now descending and will be landing shortly. Please put your seatbelts on." The pilots voice said, coming through the speakers and the seatbelt lights flashing on. Kendal huffed and leaned back further into his seat, maybe if her pretended he wasn't there, he wouldn't be. Of course once the plane hit the ground and everyone started standing up, reality hit him. He was going to the middle of nowhere.

Katie and Camille sat out on the deck in front of the house enjoying the fresh air. Last year before Katie started Junior year Camille, Logan and herself left L.A. and moved down to the Ranch, farm or whatever you call it after a friend Camille met while her stays in the hospital told her to come down to her dad's home and stay. So they moved with some hesitation but Camille wanted to go and so they did. When they arrived they learned their friends dad had passed away and left it to his grandkids. Braden lived up the road with his wife Kassey and their daughter. They took care of the all the horses and running the business. It was a horse ranch she guessed that's what it was called. They took care of people horses, helped with behavior problems and sick horses. It was a big place. Katie, Logan and Camille were right next door taking care of the beef cattle, chickens, honking geese, goats, and a couple horses. Once they arrived at the farm part of it they realized why they were asked to come.

Camry and her twin brother Brady were left the farm as Katie called it. They were starting their senior year also. They only lived with their Uncle Sean, their two cousins Jake and Ryan who were twenty and twenty-one. Both boys helped out at both homes. They really needed extra help and had a lot of open space for more people. Not to mention Camryn was having troubles since the accident, Katie and her friends knew nothing about. No one in the small town every talked about it . Camryn of course instantly reminded Katie of her brother, like keeping her feelings bottled up and not telling them anything. Katie and her became fast friends, but she still didn't tell her what had happened and was very careful of people. She was hoping that having her brother come and the rest of his friends could help with things. Hopefully it helped her and Kendall. Camille pointed towards the truck Driving up the driveway and she leapt out of her seat chair.

"Boys!" Camille greeted them, giving each one a hug before kissing Logan on the cheek. She was weaker since she decided to stop treatment and live her life with the time she had left.

"Hey big brother," Katie whispered, pulling him in for a hug. He smiled and pulled away as she made her way to Carlos then James, the hug longer than all the others. It was nice to have him back, all of them back, she thought to herself.

"Whoa, who's the girl?" Carlos exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Katie looked over at Camryn who was walking her horse Butterfly to her stall in the red barn. Camryn got a lot of reactions like that from the guys, she was absolutely beautiful even if she didn't think so herself. Kendall looked over at the girl and Katie caught him watching her friend as she gave her horse a kiss on the nose as she disappeared into the barn.

"That's Camryn," Logan answered giving his friends a knowing look. Heck, even he thought she was beautiful but over the past year she had become a sister to him like Katie had. "Her oldest brother who's thirty lives next door. He will remind you he has guns locked up in a cabinet that they aren't afraid to you use." He chuckled, recalling the conversation he had with him when he first came. "Her uncle, her two male cousins and her twin brother also stay here. Though her uncle and cousins live in the cabin behind the house."

"Damn, I'm screwed." Carlos cursed. Kendall just nodded and stared off to where Camryn had disappeared from view. James nudged Katie's arm and nodded towards her brother.

"You were right," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her neck.

"I always am." She replied in a soft voice that he could barely hear. He didn't doubt her plan but Katie just turned nineteen and Camryn was going to be eighteen in a couple weeks. To Kendall that's younger than his sister. He wouldn't go for it but they both needed someone to talk to. This was his last hope for his friend. He even gave up his summer for this. Besides it was an excuse to be with Katie for a while. She had really grown up. "Here she comes." James snapped his head forward and noticed Camryn coming towards them and could see why Carlos was so disappointed about his chances. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Katie but still beautiful. Her honey blonde colored hair was past her chest and had several waves. She was average height at about 5'6 and was curvy but in the thin healthy way. She wasn't stick thin but not fat. Her eyes were a warm golden brown and her face was perfectly structured with a full face and thin pink lips. Kendall studied her, taking her appearance in. She was interesting.

"Hi, I'm Camryn she greeted." She greeted, smiling at them, though it didn't fully reach her eyes. Kendal thought to himself, Why? "You must be Carlos." She said as he gave her a hug causing her to laugh. "James, hey I think we met a couple times when you and Katie were video chatting." They video chatted? Kendall didn't know if he liked that. She looked over at him the very same moment he looked away from James and Katie and met her glance. "You're Kendall then, right?" He nodded, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "In a bit we can all head over to Braden's. Kassey is making meatloaf, potatoes, corn and even attempting to bake a couple apple pies. Everyone else is already over there. So you can go and pick out your rooms, mine is the first room to the right and Katie's is on the first floor on the opposite side of Logan's and…."

"Cam, let them breath." Katie joked, chuckling along with James. She sure could talk.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized, her cheeks getting red.

"I will show everyone to their rooms, Camryn?" Camille ordered. Giving her a questioning look. "You take Kendall and show him the horses, I will put him in the room nest to Bradys. Kay?"

"Yeah, come on." She waved Kendall over and showed him the way to the barn. James gave Camille a weird glance but she shrugged.

"What are you up to, Camille?" Logan insisted as Kendall trailed behind Cameryn, both looking more than a little uncomfortable with each other.

"If anyone can get through to one of them, it's someone who's going through a tough time too. Maybe they can open up to each other and we can figure out what happened between Jo and Kendall. What's set him off? And we can maybe figure out Camryn?" He thought about it, weighing the options. What choice did he have though? Camille was so excited about it. "It's brilliant!"

"Yeah baby," Logan told her. She was skinnier and her hair was short from when she lost it during Chemo last summer. He was going to miss her. He really was.

"So you're really from Minnesota?" Camryn questioned him as she lead him towards Tumble, her twin brothers horse. He was a black and white American Paint Horse. "This is Tumble, my brother Brady's horse." Kendal reached over and rubbed it's neck. "He's beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, uncomfortable being around the horses.

"Hey, calm down. They can sense your fear." She told him, sending him a smile. Camryn had no idea how she was able to hide her comfortableness around him. She wasn't a big people person but she promised Katie she'd try. It didn't help that so far he's been acting as if a stick was stuck up his butt.

"You know what, I wonder if they grabbed my stuff, I'm going to go." She huffed when he turned around and started walking off. Against her better judgment she ran after him and pulled on his arm.

"What's your problem?" She snapped, crossing her arms and glaring right at him.

"My problem is that I'm in the middle of nowhere with a girl who's obviously a fan who's trying to come onto me." Oh, he did not just say that.

"Excuse me?" She gasped, "I am not a fan! Sure, you have some good songs but I would never stoop so low as going for a stuck up boy band pop star who thinks he's God's gift to the world!" James and Katie stuck their head out of one of the rooms windows and listened to the now heated argument.

"Well, I would never stoop so low as going for a blonde haired fake ass redneck! What's up yawl?" He mocked her.

"I am not a redneck, you son of a…."

"Hey!" Katie called from the window, snapping the two from their conversation and looking up towards the house. "How's it going?"

"Your brother is an ass!" She yelled, turning on her heels and stomping off down the driveway.

"Where are you going?" Katie yelled after her friend/

"To my brothers!" She snapped, not turning around. Kednall kicked the ground and cursed.

"Yeah James, a break from the world would be just perfect!" Kendall shouted at his friend peeved off.

"We've got our work cut out for us!" James exclaimed to Katie who gave him an incredulous look.

"You think?"

"Yea." He nodded, a smile stuck on his face. She sighed and slapped her hand against her forehead. This was going to be a long summer. She didn't even know if she could make it to her graduation on Saturday. Who knew, Camryn could have killed her brother by then.

The dinner table was silent as everyone sat down outside to eat. Since there were quite a few people, the table consisted of five cardboard tables pushed together, Camryn and Kendall on opposite sides. Right away everyone caught on to the tension between the two. Her brothers tried to make small talk with the boys, even Kendall trying to get to know all of them better. Camryn of course shot down every attempt. She had no problem with the others but Kendall was on her last nerves.

"So Kendall, Katie has told us a lot about her big brother. You use to play hockey am I correct?" Sean, her uncle asked. He was a gruff old man who was six feet tall, still lean and had gray hair surrounding the bald spot on top of his head. Next to him sat her cousins who looked identical besides the change in height and the color of their eyes.

"Yea. We all use to." He answered, bringing his fork up to his mouth to eat another bite of peach pie. "This pie is very good," he complemented.

Kassey smiled and gave her husband a worried glance towards Camryn who looked angrier every second. "Aunty Cam, how come you're mad?" Haddie asked as Kassey kicked her daughters leg under the table. The little girl was seven know and had no problem saying anything out loud,. What was funnier was that she reminded everyone as a chubbier version of Camryn when she was little.

"Well, 'Cuz some bad guy was mean to auntie." Katie looked over at Cam and then back to Kendall. Oh god, she thought to herself.

"Well that so called bad guy was being insulted first." He replied, telling the little girl who looked confused. Who was the bad guy?

"First!" Camrybn yelled, popping out of her chair. "You, I mean the bad guy started it by acting so much better than everyone else." Her voice carried over to the other end of the table and they now had everyone's attention.

"Oh please, like anyone bought into your perky southern innocent girl act. " He fired back, standing up himself.

"Ohhh…." Camryn started, sending him a nasty look.

"Stop it you two!" Her uncle shouted, making them stop and look over at him. He relaxed in his seat once he noticed he had caught their attention. "Now Casey here has made a real fine dinner. I think both of you owe it to her to clean up the table and do dishes."

"Dad, do you think that's a good idea?" Jake asked him, looking at the two with caution. "They could kill each other. There's knives in the kitchen!"

"I'm aware of that," He snapped, sending a glare towards his son before looking over at his niece. Okay, maybe his son is right. "Okay, Jake, you and Ryan here can clean up."Braden looked over at his sister and shook his head.

"No Shaun, these two here need to learn their lesson." Cam shot her brother an un believed look. "You two will wake up first thing in the morning and come over here to clean out the stalls."

"Braden," Kassey shot at her husband.

"Kassey, she needs to learn." Camryn's face began to pale. Brady ran over his sister and engulfed her in his arms.

"Are you stupid, Braden?" Brady yelled, his sister now shaking in his arms.

"God Damn It! She is not a child anymore!" Sean stood up and walked towards his nephew.

"Braden, she's not ready yet." The point his family was trying to make dawned on him. Shit, he forgot. What kind of brother forgets?

"Camryn, I'm sorry." He told his sister who pulled out of her twin brothers arms and wiped at her eyes with her wrist. Kendall watched her, shocked. He looked around at his friends and sister, noticing they looked just as shocked. So this was something they didn't know about either, he told himself. He suddenly felt slightly guilty but then stopped himself. He wasn't going to get use to some girl again when she would just end up being like Jo. The pain of her name hit him and threw his chair back. Braden looked at him and saw the similar pain inside both of them, maybe a little bit more pain inside of Camryn. Those two would have to figure things out. Otherwise it would make for a long summer.

**A/N: Hey, so I do not own Big Time Rush. Just to say that. I hate doing disclaimers, but you kind of have to do it. I got this ranch idea from watching Heartland. It might not be accurate but this setting was a little bit easier to go with my ideas for the characters and where they come from. I would love feedback. And I promise the chapters will get longer. This one seemed to have enough in it already that I didn't need to add more. So there it is. **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's token awhile to update. I hope to update sooner, but I work and it also takes a while for me to get the chapter right and to have it fit in with the storyline. I love getting your reviews and I love that this story already has seven followers. Thank you to all of you have been reading this story and I hope you are enjoying the story. Now this chapter might have some triggers for people and I'm thinking I might have to change the rating to M later on in the story just to be safe. might bring down the story a bit. Let me know if it does need to be change as more chapters are added. **

**Also this chapter is very heavy and it's the most description you're going to get about what happened between her father. There will be other flashbacks added but it won't get any more graphic because it is hard to write. The only reason the descriptions and memories are added is so the big significance of her father's abuse is shown and how it really affects her and her actions.**

**The summary for this story is going to change to, but it will still be about the same thing. I do not own Big Time Rush. Enjoy. And if you would please review, I like getting your comments. I love follows two! And those who view, thank you!**

**Chapter Two**

_ She walked into the big barn that held about sixty horses. It reminded her of when her mom had been around before she had left and divorced her father. Her father who was a drunk. As soon as she entered the barn she could hear him yelling at the horses and as she got closer she saw him in the stall kicking the horse and lashing at him with a whip. Immediately she went into to action, yelling at her father to stop and opening the stall door, grabbing onto her father's arm, trying to stop hm. He pushed her to the side, knocking her to the ground and stomping out of the stall. She got up and carefully made her way towards the horse, talking quietly to him, trying to calm him down. The horse stopped kicking and shaking and stood still, watching her. She reached her hand out and softly petted it's forehead. "That's a boy," she whispered._

_ "Get away from the damn horse," Her father hollered, walking up and yanking her back, a shot gun in his other hand._

_ "Why do you have a gun?" She asked, looking over at the horse then back to him. "No, you can't, he hasn't done anything wrong."_

_ "The horse doesn't listen, he's stupid as hell and someone could get hurt." He held the gun up and got ready to shoot._

_ "He's perfectly fine. He just needs to be broken in." She reason, pulling on his arm, just to be shoved back. The gun went off and the horse fell over instantly. Her father had shot the horse directly in the head. Tears welled up in her eyes and her lip trembled. He turned around and she could tell he had been drinking again. She backed away from him and started to run out of the barn but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back, making her arm feel like it was being dislocated from her shoulder. "Let GO!" She yelled, trying to get her aching arm free._

_ "You need to apologize for the way you just back talked me." She just ignored him and kept jerking away. He slapped her again, "You will listen to me!" He threatened, dragging her over to the wall and pushing her against it. She struggled against him as he leaned against her and started to kiss her neck. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and squeezed them while he kept kissing her. She started crying out, but he didn't listen. She begged for someone to come, but no one was home. He started to tighten his grip on her wrists and she started to loose feeling in her wrists. She was able to bring up her knee and kick his leg but only earned a curse from him. "Shut up!" He ordered, yanking her down on the grown and ripping her shirt open. He pinned himself on top of her and started kissing her stomach and trailed up to her chest. She sobbed harder, trying to look anywhere but at him. Please God, help me she prayed. A car door slammed and she found herself screaming for help. Her father clamped his hand over hers and with his other hand he started to fumble with the back of her bra. She chomped down on his hand and he pulled it back and slapped her across the face. More tears started building up and her crying turned into heavy sobbing. _

_ Her father was thrown off of her and she sat up looking at her oldest brother who pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried. She watched over his shoulder as her father got up and saw her grandfather standing in front of his son, holding up the gun that was used to shoot the horse only a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes as she heard a bang._

__Camryn jolted awake, sweat covering her body. She pushed the covers off of her and to the end of the bed with her feet. She walked over to her window and opened it, letting the crisp night air into the room. The clock read 12:01 causing her to huff and sit back on her bed, hanging her feet over the side. It was officially June first. That meant it had been officially a year since the events she had just dreamed about had happened. Her grandpa had shot her dad and then a week later himself because of the guilt he had for letting his son get way with abusing his granddaughter for so long. Only Braden and her grandfather knew the full details of that day and what had been happening over the years since the divorce. She left everyone out on most of the details even her therapist and doctors except for Camille. Her mother had informed Camille about it before she sent them here and Camille was a big help in covering up for her over the last year.

Her mother had passed away last fall and she had refused to go to the wake or funeral that was held in California by her rich snobby stepfather. Her parents had divorced when she was seven after two years of fighting and cheating on each other. Rose, her sister who was three years older than herself and Brady, passed away from Pompe disease at the age of eight. She was five then but she instantly saw her parents drift apart after the death of their daughter. After the divorce was final and her mother remarried, that was when her dad started drinking. What was worse was that her so called mother didn't even try to get custody of them, she just left and acted like a mother to her two perfect stepdaughters. Then she gets sick and sends friends down to come help after hearing of her father in-laws passing. And people wonder why she likes to drink? Of course it's illegal but hey, she was her father's daughter after all.

A knock came from the other side of the door and she looked up to see Brady enter the room. They looked similar with the same honey blonde hair, warm golden brown and a similar smile. He came in and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side, tears pricking her eyes. He stared out of the window, tears running down his cheek as well. "It's all my fault." Camryn whispered pulling away from him and looking down at her hands.

"No it's not," Brady sighed knowing they had this conversation before.

"It is," she stated, a determined look on her face. "He had been abusing me since our eleventh birthday. I let it go on for too long. If I had just spoken up, he wouldn't of been killed. Maybe he could of gotten help. Maybe Grandpa wouldn't of killed himself."

"Cam, we lost our father way before last year. We lost him as soon as having a drink became an hourly thing. You did nothing wrong. You were scared and really, we were all blind to the signs that something was wrong." He reasoned with his sister who only nodded in response. She didn't want to believe him, it was easier blaming the whole ordeal on herself. Brady gave her one last squeeze before getting off of the bed and exiting the room. Camryn went back over to the window and slammed it shut. The window broke into shards of glass and she cursed out loud.

"Fuck!" she screamed falling to the floor and kicking the glass away with her bare feet. She ignored the pain on the bottom of her left foot and pounded her head against the wall. Brady flew back into the room with Kendall, Carlos and James right behind him. Her brother started to sit down next to her but she pushed him away. "Get away from me!" She screamed, tears blurred her vision and she could feel her body shake. "Please!" He didn't listen and tried again and he became her father. She started screaming, seeing her father in her head, the many horrible memories she had with him replaying in her head.

_"You're so beautiful," her father breathed down her neck as he laid on top of her. Her who body trembled and she tried to push him away. He wouldn't budge and his rough kisses trailed down her neck. _

_ "Daddy, please…"_ She begged, loosing herself from reality and lost into the nightmare of a memory. Brady's eyes went big and he stepped back. The boys faces behind him fell. Camryn started crying harder, "Daddy, it's me please don't."

_"It's going to be fine." He whispered, ripping her shirt off and unbuttoning her pants. "Just close your eyes, it will be done soon."_

_ "Please…please stop_," She sobbed slumped against the wall. Logan, Camille and Katie ran into the room and stopped right behind the others, watching horrified at what was happening.

_"You're a dirty girl. I'm the only man who will ever love you," He huffed._

_ "Stop!"_ Her eyes flew open and she saw everyone in front of her, watching her. Kendall stared right into her eyes and this time neither one looked away. It had been two day since he came and the whole time since they had fought. Now they just shared a look of understanding between themselves, the understanding of hurt and betrayal. Brady stepped forward and tried to help her up but she flinched away from him and ran to Kendall who wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and he just rubbed her back in small circles. Occasionally he would tell her 'It's alright' and 'You're okay'. Everyone was stunned at what they had just witnessed and were confused as to why she would seek comfort from the one person who she swore was an 'ignorant asshole' as she had put it the day before. In fact she couldn't answer that question either, it just felt right at that moment.

"Come one," Logan ushered them out and close the door behind him leaving the two alone. Kendall brought her over to the bed and helped her sit down, still holding her close to them. After a couple minutes she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. She gave him a shy embarrassed smile and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Thanks," she whispered. He nodded and rubbed his hands against his sweatpants. That's when she noticed that's all he was wearing and remembered that it was the middle of the night. She looked down at her own attire which consisted of a cutoff, sports bra and blue pajama short shorts.

"I'm sorry,'" they mumbled at the same time. Their eyes met and they busted out laughing. Camryn looked up and studied him. He wasn't half bad she lied to herself, she knew good and well that he was better than half.

"Can we call it a truce?" She asked reaching her hand out. He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows up and twisted her mouth to make a funny face that made him chuckle.

"Yeah, truce." They shook hands and started laughing again.

~In James Room~

James heard a slight tap on his door. "Come in," he answered seeing Katie peek her head in before she walked over to his bed and laid down next to him, using his chest as a pillow. "Katie, if your brother or anyone else catches on to us we are screwed," he informed while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Please, I think that scene Camryn just had and her finding comfort in my brother's arms has everyone else focused on them." She stated, not really caring if they were caught. His arms felt warm and inviting, nobody could take that away because she wouldn't let them.

"Yeah, what was that about?" James looked down at Katie and raised an eyebrow. "Why was she screaming at her father. He's not even here."

"It's been a year since he died today." His lips made a big o. Katie huffed, the sight of seeing her friend so desperate and broke crossed her mind. "Do you think he raped her?" She asked with a hoarse voice, suddenly it felt hard to breathe.

"Yeah, I think he did." Tears entered both their eyes. 'Why?' They asked themselves. How could someone do that? How could a father do that? It was beyond them.

**Okay I fixed this chapter and shortened it. I would really like to know what you think and to know if people are following this. The chapters will get longer. With the context of this chapter I thought it would be too much if I added more.**


End file.
